Recuerdos
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Hace 4 años, 11 meses, 2 semanas y 3 dias Andrea Sachs mundialmente conocída diseñadora de moda y en secreto prometida de Miranda Prestly fue víctima de un tiroteo en una gala benéfica, después de casi 5 años en coma despierta. El mundo ya no es igual a como ella lo recordaba, ahorra tiene aventurarse hacia lo desconocido. ¡En Adopción!
1. Chapter 1

Despertar un día y todo es diferente. Las personas que antes conocías ya no son las mismas, algunas cosas siguen igual pero las mas importantes no. Cuando eso pasa uno se siente perdido, es lo que siento yo ahorra mismo, perdida. Perdida en un mundo que antes era mío entre desconocidos que antes eran mis aliados, mis cómplices, mis amigos... Ya nada es igual me retracto algunas cosas nunca cambian pero lo que para mi era lo mas importante, lo que debía de ser eterno ya no existe. El incidente que me aíslo del mundo durante tanto tiempo también se llevo consigo lo que mas amaba, mi amor, mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi Miranda. Ella no murió, no aun esta muy viva pero el amor que ella antes sentía por mi no, peor aun ella no sabe quien soy, yo la persona con la que ella compartió tantos años, tantos recuerdos como flores en primavera. ¿Poético? no tanto, nunca me gusto la poesía en cambio las novelas... son otra cosa pero no perdamos mas tiempo en pequeñeces, volvamos a la historia que os iba contando todo empezó...


	2. Chapter 2: Despertar

Capitulo 1

Hospital Jefferson Memorial, Actualidad.

La enfermera Maddie Smith hacia su quinta ronda verificando el estado de sus pacientes asignados. Maddie una mujer a finales de sus años treinta con el pelo ya canoso, ojos marrones, algo rechoncha de estatura media era una mujer normal y corriente, no tenia nada de especial. Venía de una familia normal, era la mas joven de sus hermanos, se casó a los 27 años y tiene ya 3 hijos, los tres varones. Ella tenía poca paciencia y era bastante volatil pero cuando se trataba de sus pacientes era la mejor, siempre atenta, tratando de ayudarles en todo lo que podía. Por eso cuando sus pacientes estaban en estado critico siempre se entrstecia, una de sus pacientes en especial la entistrecia más que los demás. Una mujer a la que lleva tratando desde el primer día, hacia ya varios años, cuando la trajeron de urgencias en una ambulancia, ella estaba de guardia ese día y fue una de las enfermeras que trabajo en su caso. La pobre mujer en sus años veinte fue víctima en un tiroteo, después de muchas horas de cirugía la mujer sobrevivio a un costo, quedo en estado de coma.

Maddie no podía dejar de lamentarse el trágico destino de esa pobre mujer, después de tantos años los medicos ya habian perdido toda esperanza de que algun día despertase. Ella por el contrario aún albergaba esa esperanza, por muy efimera que fuese. Todos los domingos cuando iba a la iglesia dedicaba unos instantes para rezar por ella. Hoy como todos los dias se paro en frente de la habitación 284, después de unos instantes abrió la puerta y entro.

La habitación 284 era idéntica a todas las demás, tenía las paredes blancas, el olor a medicina impregnaba el aire, en un lado había una cama en la que conectada a muchos aparatos yacía una mujer, en otro lado había una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, en una pared habian unas ventanas con las cortinas corridas, al lado de la cama había una silla vacía y en un rincon de la habitaión había un sofa color crema y una mesita. La habitación era como cualguiera otro del hospital.

Maddie primero abrió las corrtinas pemitiendo que el sol ilumine toda la habitación. Luego ella verifico los signos vitales de su pacienta, suspirando tristemente apunto los resultados. Nada había cambiado, eran los mismos que día anterior y el anterior y el anterior a ese, no había signo alguno que indicase que la mujer fuese a despertar en cualquier día proxímo.

Como todos los dias después de verificar el estado de este paciente se sento en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, cogió la mano de la mujer y la apreto suavemente. Así se quedo varios minutos. Maddie no podía dejar de reflexionar sobre la triste situación en la que se encotraba la mujer tendida en la cama.

A su familia no le importaba demasiado, en todos los años que llevaba en como solo la visitaron un par de veces, tampoco parecia que ella tuviese muchos amigos pues muchas visitas por parte de sus "amigos" tampoco recibió.

Pronto llego el momento de marcharse, no podia permitirse quedarse más pues tenía más pacientes a los que atenter. Se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a marcharse. Con una ultima mirada a su paciente ella se dirigio el la puerta. Cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta algo le llamo la atención, los pitidos antes regulares se habian disparado. A una velocidad que no sabia que tenis se fue corriendo al lado del paciente. Repidamente pulso el botón de emergencia al ver el estado de su paciente.

Pocos minutos despues la habitación fue invadida por medicos y enfermeras. El Dr Ryan tomo el control y después de unos momentos sonrio, una verdadera sonrisa, algo muy poco comun en el pues se trataba de uno de los medicos mas estoicos del hospital.

"¿Qué esta pasando doctor?" pregunto una de las enfermeras.

"Mirelo usted mismas." repondio este sin dejar de sonreir. Maddie observo cuidadosamente a su paciente y lo vio.

"Es.. esta despertando." no puedo evitar tartamudear. Las demás personas de la habitacion tambien lo vieron. El Dr Ryan pedio a todos a exepcion de la enfermera Smith que abandonasen la habitacion pues quando a la paciente al desperdase con tantas perdonas en la habitacion podia entrarle el panico.

A los pocos minutos la mujer empezo a abrir los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3: Siglo XXI

Capitulo 2

Hospital Jefferson Memorial, Actualidad.

Poco a poco ella iba abriendo los ojos, todo estaba demasiado brillante, oyo unas voces. No podia entender lo que decian, era como si el medio de propagacion del sonido fuera el agua pero ella podia decir que de hecho no estaba en agua. Volvio a abrir los ojos, esta vez la luz no le hizo daño.

Todo era blanco o al menos se lo parecia por un momento temio que tuviese los ojos dañados de alguna forma pero pronto empezo a distinguir los contrastes de los colores, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada pues sus ojos estaban bien.

Miro a su alrededor y podia decir por el algo nauseabundo olor a medicina, los molestos pitidos de las maquinas a su alrededor y el diseño de la habitacion que de hecho se encontraba en una habitacion de algun hospital.

Dos figuras al lado de ¿su cama? le llamaron la atención, una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer parecia estar en sus años cuarenta o más, tenia el pelo demasiado canoso para tener menos de cuarenta y tantos, era una enfermera por su vestimenta, un tipico uniforme de enfermera.

El hombre tendria unos cincuenta con el pelo gris, ojos castaños ocultos por unas gafas rectanfulares de finas y negras montaduras, vestia unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camisa a cuatros, una corbata negra y una bata de las que llevan todos los medicos.

Podia decir que estas dos personas no tenian sentido alguno de la moda.

El hombre, un doctor hablo sacandola de sus reflexiones.

"Señorita bienvenida de regreso." dijo sonriendole ligeramente.

Que queria decir con esas palabras se le escapaba, ¿bienvenida de donde? no se le podia ocurrir nada pues la verdad es que tenia la mente muy confundida.

Trato de hablar pero la voz le sonaba gruesa y raspada. La enfermera le dio un vaso de agua y pronto la incomodidad que antes setia en la garganta desparecio.

"¿Se encuentra mejor?" pregunto el doctor. Ella solo pudo asentir algo confundida. "Bien yo soy el Dr Brandon Ryan y esta mujer a mi lado es la enfermera Smith, Maddie Smith. Nosotros somos algunas de las personas que trabajaron en su caso desde el principio." despues de una pequeña pausa siguio "Para aclarar las cosas un poco vamos a empezar con algunas preguntas faciles ¿que le parece?" dijo el Dr Ryan. La mujer asentio y empezaron:

"¿Su nombre?"

"Andy, Andrea Sachs"

"¿Fecha de nacimiento y edad?"

"15 de junio de 1971, tengo 24 años"

"¿Nombre de sus padres?"

"Richard y Olivia Sachs"

"¿Su profesión?"

"Diseñadora de moda"

"¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda?"

Allí las cosas se pararon, Andy se quedo paralizada y se perdio en sus pensamientos.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que iba en un coche hacia algun lugar, una fiesta por lo elegante que iba, un vestido negro chanel, botas de prada y un bolso tembien chanel si no se equivocaba. Pero ¿qué hacia en un hospital?, ¿el coche se estrello? tal vez no estaba segura.

"Estaba en un coche, iba a una fiesta tel vez..."

El Dr Ryan y la enfermera se miraron a lo ojos y la enfermera le cogio suavemente la mano izquierda.

"Usted iba a una gala benefica, el 10 de septiembre del año 1995" dijo el doctor.

Una gala benefica, recordaba que tenia pensado asistir a una, fue despues de la semana de la moda de Paris.

"Usted llego a la gala sana y salva pero... terroristas se colaron en la gala y empezaron a disparar a cualquier persona que viesen. Usted fue una de las victimas." dijo la enfermera.

"Pero yo no recuerdo..."

"Es normal que el cerebrl humano suprima esa clase de recuerdos porque el trauma de revivirlos puede ser muy perjudicial." aclaro el doctor.

La estrepida verdad la sacudio, sintio varios escalofrios recorrerle la espalda. Entonces el panico se hizo cargo.

"¿Cua... cuantas victimas?" tartamudeo.

"Murieron 22 personas."

Miranda, ella no, no podria ser ella tenia que estar bien.

"Miranda Prestly, ella..." empezo a decir Andy.

Brandon y Maddie la miraron un poco confusos pero no obstante Maddie repondio.

"La Sra Prestly no fue una de las victimas" al oir esas palabras el alivio la inundo, Miranda su Miranda estaba bien.

Pero ahorra quedan las demas preguntas sin respuesta. Como porque no le dolia nada si le hubiesen disparado. Como si le leyera la mente el doctor de respondio.

"Srta Sachs lamento tener que decirle que usted estuvo en coma durante casi cinco años"

Cinco años, cinco años es demasiado tiempo.

"Bienvenida al siglo XXI, Andy" dijo la enfermera.


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 3: Nuevo comienzo.

Pov Andy:

Me quede mirando el periódico que tenia entre las manos.

El titular decía: La Dama Dragón y el nuevo Sr. Prestly.

Miranda se había casado, por segunda vez en cinco años. Bueno yo no me esperada que después de tanto tiempo me estuviese esperando con los brazos abiertos. Pero que este casada y por segunda vez...

¡Mierda!, no me lo puedo creer, con su primer marido empezó a salir 2 semanas después del incidente ¡DOS PUTAS SEMANAS! ¡¿no pudo esperar un poco mas antes de tirarse en los brazos de otro ?! Es indignante. A la persona que mas amo en este mundo le importo ni una mierda.

Ah y mis amigos, mis *grandes amigos* Nigel, Serena, James, Joselyn y otros a los que ni perderé el tiempo mencionando les importo *tanto* que durante el tiempo que llevo en coma me han estado visitando continuamente... JA ni una sola vez, he mirado el registro de visitas ni NI UNA PUTA VEZ pisaron este hospital. Es bueno tener amigos tan leales y atentos (notese el sarcasmo).

Y mi familia... de ellos no me sorprende tanto, me visitaron en total 9 veces, mas de lo que me esperaría pues en los últimos años (antes del incidente) casi ni nos hablamos. Veréis ellos nunca aprobaron mi decisión de rechazar la beca de Stanford y estudiar diseño, en London Fashion College.

Mi abuela que en paz descanse siempre me decía que hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

¡Soy rica! bueno ya lo era ¡soy más rica aun!. El 60% del dinero que ganaba como diseñadora (ganaba un montón de dinero) lo invertía en diferentes negocios. Y ahorra años después mis beneficios son una pasada.

Podría pasarme la vida sin mover un solo.

Por el momento pienso dedicarme a recuperarme del todo y luego ya veré...

Pov normal.

"Vete a la mierda"

"..."

"¿Por que me odias tanto?"

"..."

"¡Pero di algo!"

"..."

Andrea se le quedo mirando indignada, esa mujer ,¡argh!, era insoportable. Siempre le decía que hacer, era demasiado mandona y nunca la ayudaba.

"Andy... es la tercera vez que luchas con la Dra. Darkev hoy, no crees que deberías dejar de comportarte como si tuvieras cuatro años. La Dra. Darkev es tu fisioterapeuta y sabe lo que es mejor para tu recuperación." le reprendió severamente Maddie.

No es la primera y no sera la ultima que esto vaya a pasar. A Andy no le caía bien su fisioterapeuta y a esta le importaba un comino lo que pensara Andy.

Que a la Dra. Darkev no le interesara en lo más mínimo la moda y aun a si tener un gusto esquisto no ayudaba. Las dos mujeres luchaban constantemente entre si, mas bien Andy se quejaba sin parar y Kate, la Dra. Darkev, la ignoraba.

"...Bien..." dijo renuente Andy mientras le disparaba miradas de muerte a su doctora. Si las miradas matasen... Pero lo bueno es que no lo hacen y Kate continuo ignorándola.

Después de otros 30 minutos de terapia Andy volvio a su habitación, donde continuo poniéndose al día con los sucesos mas importantes de los últimos tiempos.

Aunque no lo admitiese a Andy le gustaba pasar tiempo con Kate, solo durante las sesiones de fisioterapia ella no pensaba en la traición de Miranda y sus supuestos amigos.

Desde que despertó, hace 6 días, ella no lo tuvo fácil. El pánico inicial aun no desapareció del todo pero era mas soportable.

Lo que le entristecía, le dolía y le enfadaba mas al mismo tiempo es que Miranda haya pasado de ella, que la hubiese dejado atrás con tanta facilidad. ¡No era justo! Andy amaba a Miranda con todo su corazón. Ella estuvo en ese estado por SU culpa...

(Flashback)

Nueva York, año 1995. Gala benéfica.

"Six (apodo de Nigel para Andy) estas hermosa esta noche, déjame adivinar un Coco Chanel 1962." le decía su buen amigo Nigel mientras le daba los dos típicos besos al aire.

Y tenia razón Andy estaba hermosisima esa noche. Miranda desde varios metros de distancia no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su bellísima prometida. Saber que ella era suya, que ninguno de los hombres y mujeres de esa habitación que no le quitaban los ojos de encima nunca la tendrían, era lo único que le impedía sacarla entre sus brazos y gruñir a todo el que se atreviese a tratar de quitarle lo que era suyo. Pero sabia que eso era inaceptable, por el momento ellas debían de mantener su relación en secreto.

Los únicos que sabían que entre ellas había algo mas que una simple amistadad o una relación cordial eran Nigel, Serena, James y Roy. Ellos eran sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. A Miranda no le gustaba nada la idea de mantener la relación en secreto, como si fuera algo de que ella se avergonzase (que no era el caso).

Un empresario la saludo y empezo a hablarle distrayendola de sus pensamientos.

Minutos despues Andy se acerco a saludarla, mientras se daban los besos al aire ella le susurro:

"Este vestido te queda increible pero no puedo esperar llegar a casa y hacerte mia". Andy se estremecio de deseo ante las palabras de su amada. No podia esperar a que la noche termine y volver a casa, no solo por el increible sexo que sabe que tendran si no que tambien porque a Andy nunca le gustaron estos circos. Ella preferia pasar una noche libre con su prometida hacido cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando esten juntas y puedan ser ellas mismas, no la Dama Dragon y la joven diseñadora que ha cautivado al mundo entero.

Pero las cosas no salieron como ellas se esperaban, esa noche ellas no estarian haciendo el amor o juntas para el caso.

Hacia las diez y media de la noche algo espantoso ocurrio.

Se esucho un disparo.

Todos se volvieron y vieron entrar a varios hombres encapuchados armados.

"¡Buenas noches elite de Nueva York!" uno de ellos hablo.

Todos estaban visiblemente asustados, Miranda vio a Andrea a pocos pasos de distancia y se le acerco y le cogio de la mano. Andrea se relajo un poco por la cercania de su amada pero aun estaba muy atemorizada.

"Hoy daremos una leccion al mundo" continuo otro de ellos.

Un tercero saco un dispositivo y apreto un boton, entonces...

No paso nada.

Otro de los encapuchados cogio el dispositivo y apreto al boton otra vez. Nuevamente nada. La multitud se diro de unos a otros y luego a sus apresores.

"¡Que coño!" dijo con rabia el primero despues de ver que no pasaba nada. Cogio el dispositivo y lo lanzo al suelo para posteriormente aplastarlo con el pie.

"¡Bien muchachos! hay que pirarse de aqui pero primero aun tenemos una leccion que impartir ¡POR MUY RICOS Y FAMOSO QUE SEAIS NADIE ESCAPA AL L & D! (Libertad y Destruccion un grupo terrorista que estaban en contra de toda clase de gobierno(PS: inventado por autora)y pretendian derocarlos matando a politicos y a todo a aquel que no estuviese de su parte)".

Entonces el y los otros se pusieron a dispararle al azar a las personas de la sala.

Andy al ver a uno apuntar hacia miranda se quedo paralizada, cuando escucho el sonido del disparo sintio un inmenso dolor en el abdomen, su cuarpo habia actuado solo, se habia puesto enfrente de Miranda cubriendola. Oyo mas disparos, mas partes del cuerpo le dolian. El dolor era insoportable, ella cayo al suelo.

Una fuerte explosion se oyo y el lugar se les venia encima.

Andy perdio el conocimiento.

(Fin flashback)

Los terroristas habian puesto una bomba, el dispositivo debia de activarla pero algo salio mal cuando la construyeron, estaba ddefectuosa. La bomba debia de haber volado todo el lugar por los aires pero en vez de eso solo hizo que arte del edificio se derumbara.

Andy recibio siete disparos.

El solo hecho de haber sobrevivido a eso era un milagro.

Ahorra tenia que tratar con el trauma del incidente, el abandono de sus amigos y de su ahorra ex prometida y con el hecho de estar aislada del mundo durante casi cinco años.

Ella decidio que era hora de dejar a Andrea Sachs en el pasado que era hora de un nuevo comienzo


	5. Chapter 5

Continuar Editando

 **¡Hola a todos! siento haberros echo esperar demasiado para este capitulo. Estamos a final de evaluación en mi instituto y como os imaginareis estoy a tope de examentes. A penas pude terminar este cap y por mis otras historias no se cuando tendre las continuaciones, no os aburro más con mi vida ¡que disfruteis de la lectura!**

Capitulo 4:

Punto De Vista Normal.

La desisión de Andy de empezar de cero la llevo, después de ser dada de alta del hospital, a la isla Kalya (inventa por autora), una pequeña isla en medio del océano Pacífico.

Un pequeño paraíso oculto, eso es lo que la isla es. Con menos de 1000 habitantes y con la tecnología mínima es el lugar perfecto para que Andy termine su recuperación y trate con el trauma del incidente y el abandono de... esas personas.

A principios de octubre del año 2000 Andy se embarco en un yate rumbo a la isla Kalya.

POV Andy.

El sol brilla, las gaviotas cantan y yo... yo estoy atrapada en un yate con la mujer más insufrible del mundo, si Kate Darkev viene conmigo a la isla. ¿Por qué? yo también me lo pregunto. Maddie dijo que era por mi caracter, al parecer ella es la única fisioterapeuta que puede tratar con el.

Y ella como gran doctora que es no podía dejarme a mi suerte cuando solo estamos a mitad de mi recuperación (sarcasmo). Más claro agua, esta mujer quiere hacerme sufrir y venir de buena gana conmigo a la isla es la mejor manera. Sin Maddie para vigilarla (Andy no se había dado cuenta de que la razón por la que Maddie iba con ella a todas sus sesiones de fisioterapia era para vigilarla a ella, no a Kate) ella me hará sufrir, solo lo se.

Punto De Vista Normal.

Para nuestra protagonista las 4 horas restantes del viaje no podía hacérselo más largas, más aún cuando dos de ellas tenia que pasarlas si o si con Kate.

Cuando la isla se puso a la vista una infantil emoción invadió a Andy, Kate que estaba cerca no puedo evitar sonreír a verla prácticamente saltando de la emoción.

Katherine Darkov nació en Moscú en el seno de una pequeña familia. Su padre era un detective muy conocido y respetado entre la policía local y su madre era enfermera. Ella también tenía un hermano y una hermana, su hermano desgraciadamente murió en un accidente de tráfico en su adolescencia y su hermana se fue de casa a los diecisiete para convertirse en modelo, que es la razón por su desprecio por la moda. Llevaba años sin hablar con su hermana pero eso no significaba que no le importara, Kate sabia que le iban bien y que estaba trabajando en un revista de moda en Nueva York.

Cuando empezó a tratar a Andy le pareció una persona bastante agradable, hasta que ella hizo claro su desprecio por la moda y ya que Andy era una diseñadora... las cosas no fueron bien y como buena profesional Kate prefirió simplemente ignorar todo aquello que no este relacionado directamente con la recuperación.

Pero a su pesar y constante molestia esa mujer parecía que se había propuesto meterse le bajo la piel, había veces en la que su infinito control sobre su persona casi, casi es la palabra clave, se le escapaba. Pero para su mayor molestia y consternación Kate se había encariñado con Andy.

En lo más profundo se preguntaba que había detrás de esa mascara de niña mimada y consentida que Andy llevaba a su alrededor, a veces ella podía ver en esos hermosos ojos marones destellos de dolor, tristeza y hasta agonía y en esos momentos solo quería cogerla en brazos y consolarla.

La razón por la que accedió a acompañarla a una isla en medio de la nada se le escapaba o no quería aceptar.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba en otro lado del mundo, a varios miles de kilómetros de distancia Miranda Prestly volvía de su corta luna de miel, una semana era más que suficiente para ella. Pero su más reciente marido no opinaba lo mismo. Greg había tenido la ingenua y absurda idea de que él *había domado a la Dama Dragón*, pobre ingenuo aún tenia que aprender que los dragones son criaturas indomables.

Para mayor molestia la llamada luna de miel no fue siquiera una *luna de miel*, no hubo románticos paseos por la playa a la luz de la luna, apasionadas noches haciendo el amor, románticas cenas, desayunos en la cama... no desde que llegaron a su hotel en Hawaii durante el primer día ambos estaban demasiado cansados para nada más que dormir, al segundo cuando se despertó Miranda ya se había marchado y no volvió a verla hasta el mediodía apenas y comieron juntos y ella volvió a marcharse otra vez, y ¿a donde iba? fácil a trabajar. Si Miranda se paso la mayor parte de la luna de miel trabajando. Greg no podía estar más cabreado y para colmo nada más llegar Miranda se dirigió directamente a su oficina. Y allí es donde se encuentra ella ahorra.

"No, no y no. Por todos los dioses ¿es tan difícil encontrar a una asistente que sea remotamente competente?" dijo Miranda mientras fruncía los labios ante los accesorios que su segunda asistente le trajo. Ella pido claramente seis camisas Calvin Klein blanco lino y la muy incompetente le trajo seis camisas blanco nieve, ¿como no podía ver la clara diferencia entre ambos tonos?.

"Miranda tengo a Donatella." dijo su primera ayudante Emily.

Sin siquiera mirar a la mujer frente a ella coge el teléfono.

Mientras ella esta hablando con la diseñadora italiana en otra parte del edificio dos personas se encuentran reunidas hablando en susurros.

"La semana pasada fue el aniversario, cinco años ya. No me lo puedo ni creer parece que fue ayer cuando-" la voz masculina se para al ver la mirada de dolor y tristeza en los ojos de su amigo y pronto su propio dolor decidió aparecer. Era verdad la muerte de alguien amado nunca se supera solo se acepta a vivir con ello y procurar no derrumbarse.

"Nigel crees... ¿crees que Miranda la recordara algún día?" pregunto Serena a su amigo.

"Si te digo la verdad Serena espero que ella nunca lo haga, por muy fuerte que sea Miranda ella se derrumbara ante la noticia de la muerte de su amada. Por dios ella estuvo al lado de Six cuando paso, ella vio como esos bárbaros le disparaban."

"Tienes razón, si ya de por si el trauma de su perdida plus la grave conmoción cerebral que sufrió cuando el edificio se vino abajo provoco que su subcociente borrara por completo a Andy de su memoria recuperar esos recuerdos la destruirán. El amor que habia entre ellas era algo que solo pasa en las novelas. Miranda morirá al recordar la muerte de Andy, saber que nunca volvería a verla sonreír, a tenerla en brazos, a besarla... y sabemos que Andy no querría que eso le pasara a su Mira." termino Serena con los ojos en lágrimas.

Nigel envolvió a su amiga de muchos años en un reconfórtale abrazo.

* * *

Volviendo a las dos mujeres que (no) se odian mutuamente.

Después de desembarcar fueron acogidas por su guía quien las llevo a la casa que seria su hogar en los próximos meses. La casa era blanca con un amplio jardín con piscina, dos hamacas en la sombra de unas palmeras, tres tumbonas con una mesita cada una a poca distancia de la piscina. La casa en si tenia en la primera planta un amplio salón, un comedor, una cocina, un baño de invitados y una sala equipada con el material necesario para la recuperación física de Andy. La segunda planta tenia cuatro dormitorios con un baño privado cada uno y una sala de juegos. La tercera planta tenia el dormitorio principal y otro más, una sala de descanso con televisión, dvd y varias consolas de videojuegos, un despacho y biblioteca.

Ese seria su hogar por los próximos meses.


End file.
